Malditos sentimientos
by tsuki-shiroi
Summary: ¿como seria el gran seshumaru enamorado de una simple e insignificante humana?
1. Chapter 1

Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es obra de Rumiko al crear estos maravillosos personajes…(desgraciadamente para algunas, nos hubiese encantado que le pusiera mucho mas romance T_T )

* * *

Observó el cuerpo de su hermano, apenas con vida e inconsciente, tendido en el suelo. Había sido el fuerte olor a sangre lo que lo había atraído hasta allí aquella hermosa noche estrellada. Pero no había sido precisamente la sangre de desagradable hermano, no, había sido el rastro de sangre de aquella ingenua humana que en su estupidez había seguido a Inuyasha casi hasta el borde de la muerte.

¡Insensata! pensó.

Desenvainó su espada y apuntó al indefenso y ensangrentado pecho de Ahome, cuya respiración era débil, de hecho apenas si respiraba. Sintió un hormigueo en su mano. Seria tan fácil matarla, acabar con ella, eliminar su rastro de una maldita vez y poder deshacerse del abominable hormigueo que sentía cada vez q esa insignificante criatura andaba cerca, cada vez que olía su desagrádale fragancia, o cómo este incrementaba cuando la tenia cerca o ésta le miraba…aun cuando ésta lo hacia con temor.

En un principio había pensado que se trataba de algún malestar estomacal, tal vez algún alimento ingerido no había estado en tan buenas condiciones después de todo. Incluso le había echado la culpa a Rin de aquello. (n.a: pobrecito…de imaginarlo me da risa…el pobre no tiene ni idea de lo que siente –pobre Rin-XD)

Desgraciadamente para él, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que aquel _malestar_ era causada por una insignificante humana. ¡Cómo odiaba a Inuyasha! Casualmente su odio incrementaba cada vez que notaba como ella arriesgaba inútilmente su vida por él.

Hundió la espada con rencor en su ensangrentado pecho. Deseando causarle tanto dolor como le fuera posible.

¡Cuánto deseaba hacerla sufrir!

¡Cuánto le…... _incomodaba_….verla sufrir!

Especialmente por que sabia quien era el causante de aquello. Hundió con mayor fuerza su espada. Esforzándose por disfrutar al ver la sangre manar con más fuerza de su pecho.

¿Por qué tuviste que escoger a…? apretó con mayor fuerza su empuñadura, hasta sentir sus garras enterrarse en su propia carne, la sangre deslizándose hasta la hoja de su espada, mezclándose con la de ella.

Él jamás diría aquellas palabras en voz alta.

No. El no era de esos.

Ese sentimentalismo absurdo debía parar.

Con el rencor a un marcado en sus fríos ojos, dejo de posar sus ojos en ella, para observar su espada. Entonces notó que había utilizado a Colmillo Sagrado

¡Hasta su estúpido inconciente le traicionaba!

Sacó la espada de su cuerpo y observo como la herida desapareció de su pecho. Como le gustaría poder hacer lo mismo, pero aquello no le había funcionado consigo mismo.

¿La salvaría o en cambio la dejaría morir? Pero pese a su debate interno la salvo, con un suave movimiento de su espada, que movió sólo por el magullado cuerpo de la joven, sólo para asegurarse que ella sería la única en la que surtiría efecto, curó sus heridas.

Ella respiró con fuerza y él pudo notar como el color volvía a sus mejillas, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su pecho, una pequeña llamarada de alegría.

Y se odio a sí mismo por ello.

Decidido se dio media vuelta, debía largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

Ella no era su problema. No lo era, y estaba seguro que nunca lo sería.

* * *

Bueno chicas...espero que les guste. Aun estoy indecisa si dejarlo como on-shot o seguirlo. (Aunque bueno...eso lo dejo a opinon de ustedes XD)

=P

melissa-pc(punto)blogspot(punto)com

besos y cuidense.

espero sus reviews XD


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por todos los reviews : a Goshy, Jackye Malfoy , Karina Natsumi , Hitomi, AZUL D CULLEN, ksforever, yela01, zulhey, ShaDark…chicas sus palabras me animan a continuar. XD

* * *

Capitulo 1

"Despertar"

Apretó su puño con fuerza, forzándose a acelerar el paso. No quería estar allí cuándo ella despertara, ya se había permitido demasiadas debilidades para una sola noche. Era más que suficiente.

Respiro con un poco más de fuerza en un vano intento por abrir sus ojos. Los primeros intentos fueron un completo fracaso. Todo el cuerpo le pesaba, le dolía, aunque no sabía por qué.

Al comienzo todo se veía borroso, cómo cubierto por una espesa nube blanca, advirtió después que pese a lo débil que se sentía aquel resplandor plateado no se debía a problemas en su visión, sino al sujeto que se encontraba dándole la espalda, alejándose de ella.

—es…espe….—su garganta gruño por el esfuerzo, tragó saliva, esperando que con eso pudiese eliminar la quemazón. Se levando con gran esfuerzo, y al parecer el ruido que hacía en sus vagos intentos al tratar de levantarse llamó su atención. Él detuvo su marcha, pero siguió allí parado sin observarla—espera —logró articular por fin.

Él sólo ladeo su rostro, sin voltearse por completo. Entonces ella se quedo sin aliento. Su cabello plateado, que parecía destellar bajo la luz de la luna llena. Su tez pálida y sus llameantes ojos dorados. Que pese al frio que destellaban, el cual recorrió hasta la última parte de su adolorido cuerpo, parecían brillar de manera extraña.

Tal vez producto de la luna, que parecía acariciarlo con su luz.

—¿Qué quieres? —su voz sonó poderosa, como todo él. Y nuevamente ella se atraganto. Tuvo que concentrarse, dejando pasar unos minutos de silencio para poder conseguir juntar dos palabras y realizar una oración coherente.

—yo…ehh…—se miró a si misma sin saber que mas decir, luego se fijo en la espada ensangrentada que él aun traía en su mano. Y en los cuerpos manchados de sangre que habían a su alrededor—que…¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿por qué estoy así?

—¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? —él se vio confundido por unos instantes, luego sus ojos llamearon de manera extraña— haz terminado así por su culpa. —dijo, indicando al sujeto de cabellos plateados y ropas del color de la sangre.

Desde su punto de vista él tenía razón, si ella no se hubiese puesto a seguir al tonto de Inuyasha, jamás hubiese terminado al borde de la muerte.

Ella se vio confundida en primer lugar. Instintivamente se alejo del cuerpo de aquel ser, entonces los ojos de él nuevamente tuvieron un brillo extraño, y el reflejo de una pequeña sonrisa burlona trató de asomarse en su rostro, pero desapareció rápidamente, demasiado como para saberse a ciencia cierta.

—No lo recuerdas —no fue una pregunta.

—tu… ¿tú me salvaste?

—Estarías muerta de no ser así —respondió con frialdad, dándole la espalda y volviendo a retomar su marcha.

—¡espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Ayúdame! —quiso gritar, y se tropezó varias veces tratado de alcanzarlo.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —fue la única respuesta de él.

—¡no sé dónde estoy! ¡Ni quienes son esas personas! ¡Si intentaron matarme una vez quien dice que no volverán a hacerlo¡ —él no se molesto en corregirla. Siguió caminando, había un arrollo cerca y tenia sed. Ella seguía gritando tras él. Ahora sus ojos bañados en lagrimas, sus gritos convertidos en lamentos desesperados— ¡por favor! ¡no me dejes aquí sola! —susurró, en medio de hipidos, al tomarle por la parte trasera del kimono. Rozándole a penas su piel. Él se detuvo abruptamente ante el contacto de esa pequeña mano. Y ella choco contra su espalda, pero retrocedió un paso después de disculparse, aun así su mano seguía sujeta a las ropas de él. El volteó su rostro, dedicándole una fría mirada que la hizo estremecer, arrepintiéndose de haberle cogido, ya que él pareció observar por unos instantes ese pequeño punto de contacto.

—lo…lo…siento…—se disculpo ella, soltándose de él. Nuevamente en los de él llamearon, pero de una manera completamente diferente.

Sintió el contacto, de una manera tan abrasadora que se vio obligado a detenerse. ¡Quien se creía esa insignificante humana para atreverse a tocarle!

De haber sido cualquier otro a estas alturas ya estaría muerto.

Pero no, ella no. La muy insulsa le había hechizado, haciéndole reaccionar a su tacto.

Y había deseado más.

Aquel malestar que había sentido hasta ahora, no era nada comparado a lo que había despertado en él su pequeño roce.

¡Deseaba matarla!

¡Deseaba…_tocarla_!

Sus ojos llamearon ante la idea, cargados de rabia, pero también de _algo más_.

Se dio la vuelta y retomo su camino.

—Muévete —fueron las únicas palabras que le dirigió.

Ella se quedó allí por unos instantes, completamente confundida. Sin comprender en un comienzo el significado de sus palabras.

—Si…—dijo en cuanto la comprensión la golpeo, siguiéndole con una pequeña sonrisa. Sintiéndose aliviada por alejarse de aquella escena en la había despertado. Pensando que así, se alejaría de la pesadilla.

* * *

Chicas, espero que les haya gustado, les agradezco los reviews que me dejaron...espero me manden mas. Asi me sigo animando a escribir.

gracias.

Y por fis no olviden pasarme por mi blog:

melissa-pc(punto)blogspot(punto)com

Un abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

Chicas, sé que no tengo excusa para tantas demoras, y la verdad ni se cómo continuar la historia comenzando con que hace muchísimo tiempo no veo a seshumaru-sama o alguna obra de la fantástica Rumiko, así que les pido de antemano que cualquier error/equivocación, me lo hagan saber de buena manera, que mientras no cambie el transcurso de la historia y vuelva a cogerle el sabrosillo a fanfiction lo cambiaré.

Muchisiimas gracias a todas aquellas que pese al tiempo me han apoyado, y han enviado sus reviews, se los agradezco muchísimo por animarme y les pido que de ser posible no dejen de hacerlo.

Un abrazo.

Y sin más un pequeño adelanto.

Ahome lo observó con precaución desde la sombra de un gran árbol al tanto que él se acercaba al arroyo y bebía. Abrazó con cierto temor sus piernas observando los restos de ropa teñida de sangre que aun tenía puesta y se detuvo en sus propias manos. No tenía indicios de dónde estaba, seguía sin reconocer nada, es más ni siquiera sabía su nombre, y mucho menos el de aquel que la había salvado de esos vándalos.

Es cierto debo agradecerle se sonrojó al recordar que no lo había hecho, habían permanecido en silencio durante todo el trayecto hasta el arroyo. No sabía por qué, pero sabía que debía darle las gracias. Pero también quería saber más cosas, como quién era, que pasaría despues o que hacían allí en medio del bosque. Pero no conseguía reunir el valor necesario para preguntarle.

De nuevo lo observó con cuidado, y él parecía moverse con lentitud, al parecer no quería asustarla, eso o en realidad disfrutaba de verla retorcerse la ropa con nerviosismo mientras se sabia observado por ella.

Respiro profundo, para darse valor y al final, tras varios minutos de intentarlo, de separar sus labios sin que ningún sonido saliera de ellos. Habló.

—Gra…gracias —él la observó en silencio arqueando una ceja, como si no hubiese alcanzado a escuchar sus palabras mientras ella sintió como su rostro se teñía de rojo con más fuerza —. Di…dije que gracias —casi gritó, segura de que ésta vez él si la escucharía. Él se quedó en silencio, mientras su largo cabello resplandecía bajo la hermosa luna, haciéndolo ver como un ser de irreal belleza, haciendo que el corazón de ella golpease con mayor fuerza sobre su pecho, presa del nerviosismo, y tal vez de algo más.

Al darse cuenta que ya llevaba un buen rato mirándolo embobada, carraspeó e intentó inútilmente decir algo mas, cualquier cosa con tal de alivianar el ambiente que se había tornado demasiado pesado sin que la pobre supiera la razón de ello, confundiéndola aún más. Pero él se adelantó.

—Límpiate —ordenó él. Y algo en su interior le indicó que debía obedecerle, al final de cuentas él era la única persona que conocía.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**De nuevo les traigo uno cortito….**

**Muchas gracias a ****Sasunaka doki****, ****Lee Fiora**** y a ****chovitap**** por su apoyo. Y a todos aquellos que lo hacen en silencio.**

Ella tembló al volver a escuchar el sonido de su voz la cual le llegó con total claridad pese al ruido de la imponente cascada que estaba a un par de metros a la espalda de ella. ¿Ya estas lista? Le había preguntado, sin embargo él debía saber que no lo estaba y por alguna razón su falta de tacto la molestó, pero no se atrevió a decir algo. Llevaba un buen rato dentro del agua, la cual estaba demasiado fría para su gusto, pero después de un rato había comenzado a disfrutarla. Intentó quitarse los restos de sangre de la ropa, pero la tela no le ayudó mucho, en especial la camisa blanca y rasgada, lo que quedaba de ella al menos. Tuvo que desnudarse casi por completo para poder asearla correctamente por lo que terminó por dejar su escasa ropa secándose al sol sobre una roca cerca de la orilla.

No quiso espiarla. Esa jamás había sido su intención, pero tras el prolongado silencio que siguió a su simple pregunta se sintió…inquieto. Tal vez la muy tonta se había ahogado y él sólo estaba desperdiciando su tiempo. No supo el porque, pero para cuando fue consciente de lo que su cuerpo hacia, muy en contra de su voluntad, él ya estaba de pie frente a la orilla del rio, observando con avidez el cuerpo semidesnudo de ella. Pequeñas gotas de agua bañaban su nívea piel, mientras su oscuro cabello se adhería a sus pechos ocultándolos parcialmente y por alguna razón que desconoció por completo, su boca se sintió seca. Bajó su mirada sólo unos instantes y observó como sus caderas se perdían, chocando contra la corriente del agua. De nuevo su mirada subió al notar la agitada respiración de ella, y cuando finalmente llegó a su rostro, después de demorarse un poco al repasar sus pechos semi-ocultos, se fijo en sus ojos puestos en él con sorpresa. Observó cómo las mejillas de Ahome se tiñeron de rojo y cómo en un vano intento por esconder su desnudez cubrió sus pechos. Estuvo a punto de decirle que era una completa estupidez hacer aquello pero la voz de Yaken los interrumpió.

—¡Amo bonito! Mire le conseguí la ro...—pero el pobre no pudo terminar

—¡NO TE ACERQUES! —rugió, con demasiada fuerza para su gusto, vió como el pequeño se encogió sobre sí mismo.

—¡Le traje lo que me pidió!

—¡Déjala en el suelo! —Y Yaken así lo hizo. Seshumaru se aseguró de estar más calmado antes de seguir hablando —. Retírate. —Ordenó y Yaken en cuanto dejó la ropa perfectamente doblada en el suelo se marchó tras disculparse.

Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que él se aseguro de que la pequeña molestia se encontrase lo suficientemente lejos, la observó de nuevo. Ahora ella estaba escondida tras la roca en la que inútilmente se secaba lo que le quedaba de ropa.

—¡Vístete! —ordenó con voz fría y dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse molesto consigo mismo. La sintió titubear antes de escucharla rogarle que se detuviera, que no la abandonase, sin embargo él siguió caminando.— Si no te apresuras nos iremos sin ti.

Fue lo único que le dijo, aun sin mirarla, antes de que su figura se perdiese en medio de la maleza.

Se reprendió a sí mismo por su momento de debilidad.

Él no era la clase de Yukais que perdía el control.

Mucho menos por una insignificante humana.

**Bueno chicas hasta aqui las dejo por el momento, un abrazo y espero sus comentarios.**

**Un abrazo y hasta la próxima.  
**


End file.
